1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intensified structure for connecting a golf club head body with a striking plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to the golf club head body having a connecting groove, a filling space and engaging protrusions for connecting a striking plate by means of press fitting, deformation engagement and brazing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,408, issued to CHEN on Feb. 16, 1999, discloses a manufacture method for connecting a golf club head body with a striking plate. The golf club head body and the striking plate are made of metal. The golf club head body includes an assembling opening and a shoulder formed therein for connecting the striking plate thereto. In assembling, the shoulder of the golf club head body is adapted to support a braze material. The striking plate is a flat faceplate engaged with the shoulder of the golf club head body by pressing. Therefore, an annular protrusion of the shoulder is slightly deformed so that the braze material is filled up within a narrowed space defined among the striking plate, the shoulder and the annular protrusion. The braze material is made of powdered metal which has a melting temperature lower than those of golf club head body and the striking plate. In brazing, the combined golf club head body and striking plate is heated in a vacuum furnace or high temperature inert gas furnace which has a heating temperature higher than a melting temperature of the braze material, but lower than a melting temperature either of the golf club head body or the striking plate.
The braze material is melted and thus filled within any slight clearance formed between the golf club head body and the striking plate by capillary action after melting. The striking plate is securely connected to the golf club head body after cooling and hardening. Advantageously, a welded portion formed between the golf club head body and the striking plate is minimized in the welding process such that the golf club head product obtains a desired appearance due to slight welding traces.
However, the construction of the golf club head body has several drawbacks in the welding process. Firstly, the shoulder of the golf club head body can only provide with a limited volume within the golf club head body and the striking plate for receiving the braze material. Secondly, when the majority of the braze material is used to fill within a clearance between an inner peripheral wall of the assembling opening and an outer peripheral wall of the striking plate, spread in the welded portion between the golf club head body and the striking plate are caves and voids due to outflow of the braze material. The caves and voids generated in the welding process may weaken the entire structure of the golf club head. Inevitably, elastic deformations of the striking plate may generate an unwanted stress and thus cause cracks on the caves and voids spread in the welded portion between the golf club head body and the striking plate while striking golf. Because of this, the striking plate may disconnect or separate from the golf club head body after long-term use.
To solve this problem, a reinforcing connection between the golf club head body and the striking plate is required. To this end, a lip of the assembling opening of the golf club head provides with an engaging portion adapted to engage with the striking plate so as to avoid the striking plate separating from the golf club head body. Consequently, it may prolong the manufacture time and increase manufacture cost. Hence, there is a need for simplifying the connection structure of the golf club head body with the striking plate.
The present invention intends to provide an intensified structure for connecting a golf club head body with a striking plate. The golf club head body provides with a connecting groove to form a filling space for receiving a braze material. Furthermore, the connecting groove provides with a plurality of engaging protrusions on at least one peripheral wall to engage with an upright bent wall of the striking plate so as to intensify the connection structure, enhance connection reliability and extend useful life of the golf club head.